Conventionally, valves have a valve element that is associated with a valve seat. The valve element is moved relative to the valve seat in order to control or regulate flow through the valve. Valve actuators are known and include an electric motor that is coupled to the valve element by a gear mechanism and a spindle. The motor is operated to adjust the position of the valve element relative to the valve seat. In certain instances, it is desirable to manually operate the valve element. However, manual operation of the valve presents several challenges, including having to remove the valve actuator from the valve, causing undesirable manual rotation of the motor, or both. Accordingly, there is a desire for a valve actuator that allows manual operation of a valve to which the actuator is attached without removing the actuator or causing the motor to rotate by manual operation.